KIDNAPPED (Hunhan Fanfiction Twoshoot)
by Lu shaoran
Summary: (Chap End!) Ketika Sehun dan Luhan, dua orang yang bersaing untuk menjadi siswa tercerdas di sekolah, diculik untuk melakukan misi-misi yang tidak masuk akal oleh sekelompok orang. HUNHAN. YAOI. BL. Mature. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Warning!

Hunhan Fanfiction, Sehun & Luhan as main cast

BL, yaoi, rated M

Don't like, don't read

Happy reading~~

 **KIDNAPPED**

Luhan berlari kencang, meninggalkan makan siangnya yang belum tersentuh di kantin, menuju mading sekolah. Siswa berkerumun di sana dengan wajah penasaran, sebagian ada yang lega, ada pula yang sedih, melihat nama mereka dalam deretan hasil ujian sekolah. Luhan yang baru sampai, segera menyingkirkan siswa lain yang menghalangi pandangannya, menuju tepat di depan mading. Dengan nafas yang memburu, ia segera mencari namanya dari urutan paling atas.

Oh Sehun

Wu Luhan

Luhan menemukan namanya di urutan kedua, tak ayal membuat kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Lu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, sahabatnya, khawatir.

Luhan tak menjawab. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi yang dalam. Selalu saja seperti ini. Selalu saja ia dikalahkan oleh si namja poker face sialan yang merebut singgasananya sebagai juara umum sekolah dua tahun terakhir. Menyebalkan.

"Wow! Kau menempati urutan pertama lagi, Hun! Daebak!" suara cempreng namja berkulit tan bernama Jongin itu segera membuyarkan amarah Luhan. Kalau Jongin ada di sini, berarti...

"Ya, aku tahu." Suara huski yang sangat familiar di telinga Luhan segera membuat kedua mata Luhan melirik sinis. Si namja poker face yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu sudah berada tepat di sampingnya dengan ekspresi dingin andalannya. Siswa-siswi yang sedari tadi berkerumun itu segera menyebar, menghindari aura menakutkan Luhan yang terlihat seperti memancarkan api dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Mianhe, Luhan. Tampaknya kau harus ikhlas berada di posisi kedua." ujar Sehun dengan senyum tipis meremehkan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan amarah.

"Kau boleh senang sekarang. Tapi ini akan menjadi kali terakhir namamu di posisi pertama!" kata Luhan kesal.

"Oh ya? Aku ragu. Bukankah ujian yang lalu kau juga berkata seperti itu? Tapi sekarang apa? Namaku masih tetap di posisi pertama."

"YAK! KAU!"

"Apa? Ada yang salah dengan perkataanku? Kau memang hanya pandai bicara, Luhan. Coba buktikan kalau kau memang bisa menjadi peringkat pertama."

Luhan semakin kuat mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu segera berinisiatif menarik Luhan menjauh dari musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"YA! OH SEHUN! AKU AKAN MEMBUKTIKAN KALAU AKU BISA MENJADI PERINGKAT PERTAMA! LIHAT SAJA NANTI!" teriak Luhan saat meninggalkan tempat itu, pasrah mengikuti Kyungsoo yang berjalan cepat di depannya sambil menarik lengannya. Sehun yang mendengar hal itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Begitu Luhan berbalik, Sehun kembali ke wajah poker face andalannya lalu berjalan menuju kelas diikuti Jongin dan siswa lainnya.

Luhan masih belum bisa menerima dirinya dikalahkan (lagi) oleh namja poker face sialan itu. Tak peduli sekeras apapun kedua sahabatnya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menghiburnya, mood Luhan tetap buruk seharian.

Luhan tetap belajar meski di jam itu tak ada guru yang masuk. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain sibuk bergosip, bermain, atau mendengarkan musik, Luhan tetap tak lepas dari buku-buku dan alat tulis. Bahkan saat jam istirahat, Luhan menolak ajakan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ke kantin. Ia lebih memilih pergi ke perpustakaan. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk belajar.

"Kau masih mau tinggal, Lu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk. "Kalian pulang duluan saja."

"Baiklah, kami duluan ya, Lu." Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Luhan melirik jam tangannya, masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Paling tidak masih ada waktu dua jam sebelum perpustakaan ditutup. Luhan memilih memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas sebelum melangkah keluar kelas.

Tepat jam sepuluh, pengumuman yang mengabarkan bahwa perpustakaan akan segera ditutup terdengar. Luhan segera mengembalikan buku-buku yang dipinjamnya lalu berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Luhan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak ketika ia berpapasan dengan Sehun.

Sehun yang memakai earphone di telinganya, memasang wajah dinginnya saat melihat Luhan.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari sekolah tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang berjalan di belakangnya. Luhan pun duduk di halte sambil menunggu bus. Sehun ikut duduk di sana dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari Luhan. Luhan duduk di paling ujung kanan dan Sehun di ujung kiri.

Tak ada pembicaraan selama mereka di tempat itu. Karena mereka memang tak pernah mengobrol selain pada saat pengumuman hasil tes seperti siang tadi. Walaupun pembicaraan itu lebih tepat disebut perdebatan daripada obrolan.

Luhan sesekali melirik sinis namja poker face yang sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati musik dari earphonenya. Luhan tak habis pikir, mengapa namja itu masih bisa mengalahkannya dan menjadi juara umum di sekolah? Padahal Luhan tidak pernah melihat Sehun di perpustakaan atau membawa buku kemana-mana. Bahkan, berdasarkan informasi dari Baekhyun, Sehun seringkali membolos dari kelasnya. Sehun terkesan cuek pada pelajaran. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang memang tak melewatkan semenit pun untuk belajar. Menyebalkan.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Bus yang ditunggunya akhirnya tiba. Ia pun segera berlari naik ke dalam bus diikuti Sehun dari belakang. Hanya ada empat orang penumpang di dalam bus itu sehingga banyak tempat duduk yang kosong. Luhan memilih duduk di kursi panjang paling belakang dekat jendela sedangkan Sehun duduk di deretan kedua sebelah kanan.

Luhan bersandar. Perutnya keroncongan membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia belum makan apapun sejak pagi tadi. Di dekatnya duduk seorang wanita yang berusia sekitar 20-an yang dapat mendengar suara perut Luhan dengan jelas. Membuat Luhan malu setengah hidup.

"Kau lapar, dik?. Ini, ada roti. Makanlah." Ucap wanita itu sambil menyerahkan sebungkus roti cokelat. Luhan melihatnya ragu. Ingin menolak tapi tidak ingin menyinggung wanita itu. "Makanlah." Ucap wanita itu lagi sambil tersenyum hangat. Luhan pun menerima roti itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Luhan memakan roti itu dengan lahap. Matanya memandang keluar jendela dan menyadari bahwa jalan yang ia lalui sangat asing baginya.

'Dimana ini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Bus itu melaju keluar dari kota dan Luhan baru menyadari hal itu saat melihat tanda 'Selamat Jalan' di pinggir jalan. Luhan mulai panik. Ia segera berdiri dan pada saat yang sama Sehun ikut berdiri juga. Sehun lebih dahulu memencet bel di sampingnya beberapa kali namun bus itu tak juga mau berhenti.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan matanya bertatapan dengan Luhan. Mereka menunjukkan tatapan kebingungan yang sama. Mereka pun melihat keempat penumpang yang berada dalam bus yang sama. Anehnya, keempat orang itu tenang-tenang saja seakan mengetahui tujuan bus tersebut.

Luhan ingin menanyakan tujuan bus itu pada wanita yang duduk di dekatnya namun mulutnya tak dapat mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat melihat wanita itu menyeringai menakutkan.

"Sehun!" Luhan panik dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun. Namun, tenaganya tiba-tiba melemah dan kedua matanya terasa sangat berat. Sehingga sebelum sampai ke tempat Sehun, ia sudah terduduk tak berdaya. Sehun beranjak menghampirinya.

"Luhan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun ikut panik. Kedua mata Luhan masih setengah terbuka saat melihat seorang pria berdiri di belakang Sehun memegang sebilah kayu di tangannya. Luhan menunjuk ke arah belakang Sehun. Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk Luhan namun terlambat. Kayu itu sudah terayun dan tepat mengenai kepala Sehun dengan sangat keras. Sehingga Sehun kehilangan kesadarannya dan ambruk di depan Luhan. Luhan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Matanya terpejam perlahan.

...

...

...

Luhan membuka matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya lampu yang masuk ke matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Tenggorokannya kering. Perutnya meronta meminta makanan. Namun, Luhan tidak menghiraukan hal itu. Matanya melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam ruangan yang sangat asing. Sebuah kamar bercat abu-abu dengan lantai abu-abu dan sebuah kamar mandi di sudut. Tak ada apapun di dalam kamar itu selain tempat tidur king size yang sedang dihuni Luhan. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun terbaring di sampingnya tak sadarkan diri. Darah yang telah mengering terlihat di pelipis pemuda itu.

"Sehun! Sehun! Sadarlah!" Luhan mengguncang tubuh Sehun, mencoba membangunkan si poker face itu. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap sebentar lalu bangun dalam posisi duduk. Sehun meringis merasakan perih di kepalanya dan sadar kalau ada darah kering yang di sana. Matanya kemudian menatap Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng tidak tahu. Sehun kemudian mengerdarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar.

"Dimana ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, kurasa... kita diculik."

"Apa?!" Sehun terkejut. Ia segera berdiri. Mencoba mencari pintu keluar, namun tidak ia dapatkan. Hanya ventilasi kamar mandi yang sangat kecil dan tidak mungkin bisa ia lewati.

Luhan terdiam di tempat. Otaknya benar-benar buntu saat ini. Bahkan, ia masih tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi. Sehun ikut duduk di sampingnya. Sehun mengacak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Ia tidak percaya akan terkurung di tempat itu. Apalagi bersama Luhan.

"Kau punya musuh?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba membuat Luhan menoleh melihatnya.

"Ya. Kau." Jawab Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Selain aku?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tidak ada."

Sehun berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Orang tuamu? Apa mereka punya musuh?"

"Kurasa tidak. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Tunggu... kau bermaksud mengatakan kalau aku adalah alasan kenapa kita berada di sini?" tanya Luhan tidak terima.

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau? Kau tahu aku bukan anak konglomerat sepertimu. Untuk apa mereka menculikku? Mereka tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dariku."

Luhan mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban Sehun itu.

"Bisa saja mereka menculikmu karena memiliki dendam padamu. Kau kan' sering berkelahi. Pasti ada orang yang tidak terima karena kalah darimu!" ujar Luhan emosi.

"Oh ya? Seperti dirimu? Kau masih tidak terima telah kalah dariku, bukan?"

"Sudah. Jangan bahas hal itu lagi. Sekarang lebih baik kita mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini." Luhan berdiri, mencoba mengelilingi kamar yang tak terlalu luas itu.

"Percuma." Sehun menghela nafas. "Kurasa kita tidak akan bisa keluar selain penculik itu membebaskan kita."

"Kau benar." Luhan menyerah dan kembali duduk.

"Ugh. Aku lapar." Luhan memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan. Sehun hanya melihatnya prihatin. Sebenarnya ia pun sama. Cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah berdemo minta diisi sejak tadi.

 _-Kalian lapar?-_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara chipmunk mengagetkan mereka. Kedua pemuda itu segera menatap sebuah speaker yang berada di sudut kamar, tempat suara itu berasal.

 _-Kami tahu kalian lapar. Kami akan memberikan kalian makanan. Tapi setelah kalian menjalankan misi pertama kalian.-_

"Misi?" Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan tidak mengerti.

Tak lama kemudian, terdapat sebuah celah di dinding yang terbuka sedikit. Sehun dan Luhan segera berlari menuju dinding itu namun terlambat. Dinding itu kembali menutup setelah melemparkan sebuah gulungan kertas.

Sehun membuka kertas itu dan membacanya. Luhan ikut mendongakkan kepalanya, membaca huruf-huruf yang tersusun di sana.

 _Misi 1_

 _Kissing_

 _Kalian harus berciuman panas selama 15 menit._

Kedua pasang mata pemuda itu membulat tak percaya.

"Ini gila." Sehun meremas kertas itu hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai dan bersandar di kaki tempat tidur. Luhan berjalan pelan dan kembali duduk di tempat tidur itu. Menghembuskan nafas berat berulang-ulang.

 _-Baiklah. Kalau kalian memilih mati kelaparan juga tidak apa-apa.-_

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah. Suara chipmunk itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinganya. Ia pun menoleh melihat Luhan. Luhan sudah tampak gemetar karena lapar. Mungkin, Sehun bisa bertahan lebih lama. Paling tidak ia sudah terbiasa kelaparan jika tak mendapat uang untuk membeli makanan. Berbeda dengan Luhan. Luhan orang kaya yang pasti tak terbiasa dengan perut kosong.

Sehun menarik Luhan duduk di sampingnya. Luhan sedikit terkejut. Kedua matanya membulat saat Sehun tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumnya. Mata Sehun terpejam. Ia tahu betapa gila dirinya sekarang. Ia hanya ingin misi itu selesai secepatnya. Sementara Luhan hanya terdiam tanpa memberontak.

Sehun mulai melumat bibir Luhan. Mengecap rasa manis yang terasa dari bibir merah ranum itu. Kepalanya miring ke kanan dan kiri tanpa melepaskan lumatannya.

"Hmmmpphh... hmmpphh.." Luhan mendorong dada Sehun sehingga ciuman mereka terhenti. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya, memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka untuk menghirup nafas sebelum menempelkan kembali bibirnya di bibir Luhan.

"Hmmpcpk... cpk..." Ciuman itu semakin dalam. Sehun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan yang terbuka dan mengabsen seluruh isi rongga mulut Luhan. Lidah mereka bertemu dan Sehun lebih mendominasi dan membelit lidah Luhan dalam pertautan yang panas.

Ciuman selama lima belas menit itu terasa begitu lama. Beberapa kali mereka harus berhenti untuk menghirup nafas. Suara kecipak yang sangat kentara memenuhi ruangan hingga suara chipmunk yang menyebalkan itu kembali terdengar.

 _-Selamat! Kalian berhasil menjalankan misi pertama!-_

Sehun segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir mereka pun terputus. Sehun menyeka saliva yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya dengan kasar. Hal yang sama dilakukan Luhan. Keduanya masih mengatur nafas saat sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan minuman Mc Donald masuk melalui celah di dinding yang terbuka.

Luhan segera berlari mengambil nampan itu dan membawanya ke depan Sehun. Ia pun memakan nasi dan ayam goreng itu dengan lahap. Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya makan dengan tenang. Sesekali mata mereka bertemu. Namun, segera memutuskan kontak itu dengan mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Suasana canggung menyelimuti keduanya.

Setelah makan, suara chipmunk kembali terdengar.

 _-Bersihkan diri kalian. Mandi dan ganti pakaian kalian dengan piyama yang terdapat di kamar mandi. Setelah itu, kalian boleh beristirahat.-_

Sehun maupun Luhan tidak tahu apakah hari itu pagi, siang, atau malam. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka terkurung dalam ruangan itu. Yang mereka tahu, segala gerak gerik mereka sedang diawasi oleh seseorang atau kelompok orang dengan alasan yang belum mereka pahami.

...

...

...

Entah hari apa ini. Sehun terbangun dan masih berada dalam ruangan yang sama. Bedanya, ia sudah tidak memakai seragam dan berganti menggunakan piyama biru muda. Di sampingnya, Luhan masih tertidur pulas. Sehun segera bangkit dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Merenungi keadaaannya sekarang. Kenapa ia mau saja mengikuti semua perintah itu? Dirinya bukan boneka. Harusnya dia bisa menolak. Apalagi bayang-bayang ciuman dengan Luhan masih teringat dengan jelas di pikirannya. Itu sangat mengganggu. Walaupun, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Rasa manis yang sebenarnya cukup mampu membuatnya ketagihan dan menginginkannya lagi.

'Astaga. Apa yang kupikirkan?' Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran itu.

Mata Sehun kemudian tertuju pada gelang besi di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Sejak pertama kali diculik, gelang itu sudah ada padanya. Luhan pun memakai gelang yang sama. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa gelang itu ada padanya dan Luhan. Yang jelas, gelang itu bukan gelang biasa dan tidak dapat terlepas dengan mudah. Seperti ada kata sandi yang menguncinya.

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan bangun. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum matanya terbuka lebar dan kecewa saat menyadari dirinya masih di ruangan itu.

"Ternyata ini bukan mimpi." Guman Luhan, terdengar jelas oleh Sehun. Sehun hanya terdiam tak menanggapi.

*Akhirnya, kalian bangun. Bagaimana tidur kalian? Apa kalian mimpi indah?*

Suara chipmunk itu kembali mengagetkan mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan basa basi itu.

*Bersiaplah untuk misi kedua.*

Sehun dan Luhan kembali saling berpandangan. Mereka mendapat firasat yang buruk.

*Kalau kalian berhasil. Kami akan menjelaskan alasan kalian berada di tempat ini.*

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah gulungan kertas jatuh dari atap yang tiba-tiba terbuka dan kembali tertutup.

Sehun membuka kertas itu, membacanya dalam hati. Seketika tangannya kembali meremas kertas itu tanpa membiarkan Luhan membacanya. Sehun melemparkan kertas itu dengan kesal. Melampiaskan seluruh emosi di kepalanya.

Kening Luhan mengerut tidak mengerti. Ia pun berjalan mengambil bola kertas yang tergeletak di sudut kamar.

 _Misi 2_

 _Blowjob_

 _Lakukan blowjob pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Misi ini berhasil apabila pemuda yang lebih tinggi klimaks dan pemuda yang lebih pendek menelan seluruh spermanya._

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun membuka kertas itu, membacanya dalam hati. Seketika tangannya kembali meremas kertas itu tanpa membiarkan Luhan membacanya. Sehun melemparkan kertas itu dengan kesal. Melampiaskan seluruh emosi di kepalanya.

Kening Luhan mengerut tidak mengerti. Ia pun berjalan mengambil bola kertas yang tergeletak di sudut kamar.

 _Misi 2_

 _Blowjob_

 _Lakukan blowjob pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Misi ini berhasil apabila pemuda yang lebih tinggi klimaks dan pemuda yang lebih pendek menelan seluruh spermanya._

Warning!

Hunhan fanfiction. Slight Kaisoo & Baekyeol.

Boy x boy love story. Yaoi. Mature. Explicit content. NC.

Don't like, don't read. Simple.

 **KIDNAPPING**

Luhan terdiam. Misi ini ditunjukan untuknya. Pemuda yang lebih pendek. Sedangkan pemuda yang lebih tinggi yang dimaksud itu pasti Sehun. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan 'blowjob' itu?

' _Sperma? Ini pasti berhubungan dengan alat kelamin.'_ Batinnya.

Luhan pun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sehun.

"Jangan dihiraukan." kata Sehun tanpa sedikitpun memandang Luhan. Luhan sebenarnya ingin bertanya perihal blowjob tersebut. Tampaknya Sehun mengerti. Tapi tentu ia akan tampak sangat bodoh jika menanyakan hal itu.

Sehun tahu tentang blowjob. Ia pernah mendengar kata itu dari Jongin yang sedang menonton video porno dan memperlihatkannya pada Sehun yang saat itu sedang tidur siang di dalam kelas. Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik walaupun sempat melihatnya sekilas. Hanya satu yang ada di benaknya, menjijikan.

Waktu berlalu dalam keheningan. Suara chipmunk itu kembali mengagetkan mereka.

 _*Kami sudah lelah menunggu. Cepat jalankan misi kedua!*_

Suara chipmunk itu terdengar berbeda dari yang pertama. Bisa dipastikan ini orang yang berbeda pula.

"Tidak akan!" ketus Sehun dengan nada tinggi.

 _*Baiklah. Jangan salahkan kami jika kalian terluka.*_

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar hal itu. Terluka? Apa orang-orang itu akan mengirimkan preman untuk memukuli mereka?

"Akh!"

Sehun menoleh terkejut melihat Luhan terduduk sambil menekuk kedua lututnya.

"Luhan! Kau kenapa?" Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan.

"Ke..pa..la..ku.. Kepalaku.." Luhan hanya memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun bisa melihat gelang yang dikenakan Luhan menyala dengan warna merah. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan gelang itu.

"Sa..kit.. Sehun. Kepalaku.." Tangan Sehun mengepal mendengar rintihan Luhan. Sial. Bagaimana sekarang? Apa ia harus mengikuti misi itu?

"Se..hun.."

"Baiklah!" teriak Sehun yang mulai frustasi melihat keadaan Luhan. Tak lama kemudian, gelang Luhan kembali seperti semula dan rasa sakit di kepala Luhan menghilang seketika. Luhan membuka matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Liquid bening tergenang di sudut matanya.

"Mianhe." Sehun merasa bersalah pada Luhan.

"Tidak apa, Sehun. Kita lakukan saja misi itu. Aku tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi." Luhan menunduk lemah.

Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau sudah siap?" tanyanya pada Luhan.

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun. "Iya. Tapi, bisakah kau menjelaskan apa itu 'blowjob'?"

Mata Sehun membulat tidak percaya. Jadi, dari tadi Luhan tidak tahu tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya? Anak yang polos.

"Itu.." Sehun masih mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Luhan menunggunya dengan sabar dan mulut yang terbuka. Seandainya mereka tidak sedang berada dalam situasi ini, Sehun pasti akan tertawa melihat wajah lucu Luhan itu.

"Itu adalah seks oral dengan memasukkan penis ke mulut."

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Itu terdengar menjijikan. Apalagi ini berhubungan dengan penis. Alat kelamin yang ia miliki juga. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia harus menjalankan misi ini. Sementara Sehun hanya menunggu tindakan Luhan.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa duduk di sana." Luhan bangkit dari posisi duduknya di lantai. Sehun pun mengikuti arahan Luhan untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Kemudian Luhan berlutut tepat di depan Sehun, diantara kedua paha Sehun.

Glek!

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar. Tangannya bergerak gemetar menurunkan celana piyama dan dalaman Sehun hingga ke mata kaki. Sehingga terpampanglah junior Sehun yang masih terkulai lemas tapi dalam ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya. Bahkan dalam hal itu Luhan harus mengakui ia kalah dari Sehun.

Glek!

Luhan kembali kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sehun hanya terdiam melihat Luhan memegang penis miliknya dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun dapat merasakan tangan dingin dan gemetar Luhan pada pusat tubuhnya yang memberikan sensasi tersendiri baginya. Karena tentu saja, tidak pernah ada orang lain yang menyentuh bagian privatnya selain dirinya sendiri. Apalagi ia termasuk orang yang tidak suka skinship.

Luhan terdiam. Mempersiapkan hati dan pikiran untuk kegiatan itu. _'Hanya memasukkannya ke dalam mulut kan'?'_ Itu lebih baik daripada harus merasakan sakit seperti dihantam palu di kepalanya. _'Baiklah'_ Luhan mengangguk-angguk sendiri memantapkan diri.

Luhan mulai memasukkan junior Sehun ke dalam mulutnya. Hanya setengah yang sanggup ditampung oleh mulutnya sehingga ia hanya memegang sisanya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu menatap Sehun lalu berkata "Seperti ini kan?" dengan susah payah. Rasanya Sehun ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Luhan benar-benar polos ternyata. Astaga, bagaimana Sehun bisa klimaks kalau begini?

"Tidak, Luhan." Sehun berdehem karena tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba kering. Kening Luhan berkerut tidak paham, lalu kembali mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari dalam mulutnya.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kau harus... menjilat dan menghisapnya. Seperti sedang makan lolipop, mungkin?" kata Sehun tidak yakin karena dirinya sendiri belum pernah melakukan atau mengalaminya. Ia hanya mengingat apa yang yang pernah dilihatnya dari video yang ditunjukkan Jongin.

Hal itu kembali membuat Luhan menelan ludah. Lolipop? Ya, Luhan menyukai permen satu itu. Tapi membayangkan benda panjang di depan matanya sebagai lolipop itu lumayan sulit.

"Baiklah." Luhan memasukkan lagi penis Sehun ke dalam mulutnya. Ia pun mulai mengulum kejantanan Sehun dan menjilatnya dengan amatir. Membayangkan sedang mengulum lollipop. Sehun mendesis, sedikit terkejut dengan rasa nikmat yang menghujam tubuh bagian bawahnya. Apalagi saat lidah Luhan yang lembut dan basah itu menari-nari di sekitar ujung juniornya membuatnya memejamkan mata nikmat.

Luhan merasakan junior Sehun semakin membesar dan mengeras di dalam mulutnya. Ia pun melancarkan kepalanya maju-mundur. Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Ia memijat dan meremas pangkal kejantanan Sehun yang tak muat ke dalam mulutnya tanpa sadar.

Sehun hanya menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan desahannya. Semua ini terlalu nikmat untuk ia terima. Matanya tak henti menatap Luhan yang dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi juniornya. Mata Luhan sedikit sayu dengan wajah yang memerah. Peluh membanjiri pelipisnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang membangkitkan libido Sehun. Bagaimanapun Sehun tetaplah seorang remaja dengan hormon yang meledak-ledak.

Luhan sedikit menggerutu mengetahui Sehun belum juga klimaks. Ia pun menghisap junior Sehun kuat-kuat, berharap junior Sehun akan terpancing dan mengeluarkan spermanya. Sehun terkesiap. Juniornya berkedut-kedut ingin mengeluarkan laharnya. Dan dengan satu hisapan kuat, Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun memuntahkan spermanya.

Sperma Sehun mengalir masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan, sedikit merembes jatuh ke dagunya karena sperma yang terlalu banyak. Junior Sehun terlepas dari mulut Luhan dan terdengar bunyi 'plop' yang kentara. Luhan masih berusaha menelan seluruh sperma Sehun saat Sehun mengatur nafasnya. Sehun yang melihat Luhan sedikit kewalahan pun segera mencium bibir Luhan, membagi spermanya untuk dihabiskan bersama. Luhan tidak menolak dan menerima bantuan Sehun.

 _*Selamat! Kalian berhasil menyelesaikan misi kedua!*_

Suara chipmunk menyebalkan itu kembali menginterupsi mereka. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya. Mereka kembali saling menatap dalam diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dan menidurkannya di ranjang. Luhan yang terkejut belum sempat berbuat apa-apa saat Sehun menindih tubuhnya tiba-tiba.

"Sehun... apa..

Sehun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saat melihat bibir Luhan terbuka. Ia segera mencium Luhan dan melumat lembut bibir merah muda itu. Rasa manis yang memanjakan indera pengecapnya kembali ia rasakan.

Mata Luhan masih membulat terkejut, setelah sadar, ia segera mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh. Tapi sia-sia. Kekuatan Sehun lebih besar darinya. Jemari Sehun mulai bergerak melepas kancing piyama Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ciuman Sehun pun beralih menginvasi leher jenjang Luhan dengan kecupan dan ciuman basah. Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman dengan perlakukan itu.

"Eugh.. Hen..tikan, Se...hun.. Hmm.. Kau.. ?" Luhan masih berusaha menghentikan Sehun di tengah-tengah desahannya yang tidak tertahankan. Sehun tak menghiraukannya. Mulutnya dengan lihai menghisap dan menggigit tengkuk Luhan hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang kentara. Tangannya dengan cepat membuka seluruh kancing piyama Luhan dan menampakkan tubuh putih dan mulus Luhan di hadapannya.

"Sehun!" Luhan mendorong dada Sehun sekuat tenaga sehingga ciuman Sehun di tengkuknya terlepas. Kedua matanya menatap Sehun penuh tanda tanya akan apa yang Sehun lakukan.

"Seks. Itu misi ketiga."

"Hah?!"

Sehun menghela nafas berat. "Itu yang mereka inginkan, Luhan. Mereka ingin kita melakukan seks."

Luhan masih terdiam menyimak perkataan Sehun itu. Tak lama kemudian, suara chipmunk kembali terdengar.

 _*Wah, kau sangat pintar! Itulah misi ketiga dan terakhir kalian. Jika kalian berhasil, kalian akan keluar dari tempat itu.*_

Luhan dan Sehun masih saling menatap dalam diam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Luhan.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin keluar dari tempat ini?" bisik Sehun dengan suara yang terdengar berat. Nafsu sudah menguasai tubuh dan pikirannya. Tapi ia masih memiliki hati untuk meminta persetujuan Luhan tanpa harus memperkosa pemuda berparas manis tersebut.

Luhan mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba mencerna kalimat Sehun barusan. Tentu saja Luhan sangat ingin keluar dari tempat itu. Ia ingin kembali ke rumahnya yang nyaman, kembali bersekolah, dan bertemu teman-temannya. Tapi, ini akan menjadi seks pertamanya. Dan melakukan seks pertama dengan seseorang yang tidak ia cintai terasa begitu salah.

"Apa kita harus melakukannya?" tanya Luhan kembali. Kedua matanya bergerak gelisah, "Ini... pertama bagiku." Ucapnya serak.

"Ini juga pertama bagiku." Kata Sehun. Luhan menatapnya tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Karena kau menciumku seperti orang yang berpengalaman. Kau juga tahu tentang blowjob dan bagaimana cara melakukannya. Jadi, kau pasti..."

Sehun tertawa, "Well, aku akan menganggap itu pujian." Ucapnya lalu mendekat ke tengkuk Luhan. Menghirup dan menciumnya hingga membuat Luhan merinding. "Tampak seperti orang yang berpengalaman bukan berarti benar-benar berpengalaman, Luhan. Anggap saja aku adalah pembelajar yang baik, yang bisa merekam semua hal dengan sangat jelas hanya dengan sekali melihat."

Luhan menelan ludah, gugup. Ia menahan tubuh Sehun menjauh, "Tapi... tapi kita tidak saling mencintai satu sama lain. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hubungan seks dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Kita bisa belajar saling mencintai nanti. Kau tahu, awal mula rasa cinta adalah ketertarikan. Dan kurasa, kita sudah memiliki hal itu."

"Itu tidak benar." Luhan membantah.

Sehun mencium kening Luhan sekilas, "Apanya yang tidak benar? Bukankah aku adalah orang yang selalu memenuhi isi kepala kecilmu itu?" Sehun tersenyum, "Apa kau mau memikirkan orang yang tidak menarik bagimu? Kurasa tidak."

Luhan terdiam. Benar bahwa Sehunlah yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya selama ini. Ia bahkan baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Jadi?" Sehun bertanya. "Apa kau ingin melakukannya? Kau sudah mengulur banyak waktu, Luhan. Aku sebenarnya bukan orang yang sabar. Tapi denganmu, aku berusaha bersabar." Sehun berbisik, "Lagipula aku akan bertanggung jawab kalau kau hamil."

Wajah Luhan memerah mendengarnya. "Si-siapa juga yang akan hamil!" katanya gugup. Lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain guna menetralkan detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Membuang nafas dan kambali menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya lekat. "Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan."

Sehun tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali memberikan ciuman panas di bibir Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati ciuman itu.

Sehun beranjak turun mengarah pada dada rata Luhan. Ia menunduk dan mencium dada Luhan, menjilat dan menghisap nipple Luhan secara bergantian dengan rakus. Kemudian menggigit kecil nipple yang sudah menegang itu.

"och... Sehun...na... jang..jangan... digigit.."

Sehun tidak mengindahkan larangan Luhan. Gigi dan lidahnya masih gemas bermain di nipple Luhan. Menghisap dan mengemut nipple imut itu layaknya anak yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dan meremas kain seprei putih sebagai pengalih perhatian.

...

...

"Akh... aah!.. sa..kit.. sakit... Sehun.. keluar.. kumohon..." Luhan merintih pelan. Ia merasakan sakit dan perih yang teramat sangat menghujam tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tangannya mencengkram lengan Sehun sangat kuat.

"Ssshh... tahan..Lu.." Sehun berusaha melesatkan miliknya semakin dalam ke rektum Luhan. Dalam satu hentakan, milik Sehun sudah tertanam sempurna di rektum Luhan.

"akh..arghkhhh..." Luhan semakin mengerang hebat. Liquid bening menetes dari sudut matanya tanpa ia sadari.

"Mianhe, Lu." Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan lalu membawa Luhan ke dalam ciuman panas untuk sekadar mengurangi rasa sakit yang Luhan alami. Walaupun dalam hati, Sehun sudah tidak sabar untuk bergerak mengingat bagaimana kuatnya rektum Luhan yang sempit menjepit dan memanjakan miliknya dengan sangat baik. Tetapi, ia tahu ini adalah yang pertama bagi Luhan. Sehun tidak mau menyakitinya.

Setelah Luhan tenang, Sehun mulai bergerak. Ia menggenjot dengan pelan sebagai tahap awal. Bibirnya menjelajah di sekitar tengkuk Luhan dan meninggalkan lebih banyak kissmark di sana. Luhan hanya meringis menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri sambil memeluk leher Sehun erat.

Gerakan Sehun semakin cepat dan tanpa sengaja ia menumbuk satu titik terdalam Luhan yang membuat Luhan mendesah panjang.

"ahh...ahh...ahh.. di situ... di situ.. Sehun!" Luhan menggelinjang hebat merasakan kenikmatan tiba-tiba itu.

Sehun semakin gencar menumbuk di titik yang sama. Luhan merasakan perutnya seperti tergelitik dan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Dengan sekali tumbukan, cairan Luhan keluar membasahi dada dan perut Sehun. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun menyusul dengan menumpahkan cairannya di dalam rektum Luhan.

Mereka masih mengatur nafas yang memburu. Mata yang saling menatap. Dan kontak intim yang belum terputus.

"Sehunna.. Kenapa... aku yang di bawah?" tanya Luhan kemudian dengan wajah yang memerah menahan malu. Sehun tersenyum menatapnya.

"Karena kau cantik." Jawab Sehun seraya mengecup kening Luhan sayang.

Luhan hanya terdiam, menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu mengapa jawaban Sehun membuatnya bahagia.

 _*Selamat! Kalian berhasil menyelesaikan misi ketiga!*_

Suara chipmunk kembali menginterupsi mereka. Sehun segera menarik diri dan duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memasang kembali pakaiannya. Luhan melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua gelang di pergelangan tangan mereka terlepas dengan sendirinya. Tas dan baju seragam mereka pun dikembalikan. Pintu tersembunyi kemudian tampak dan terbuka lebar.

 _*Kalian bisa keluar dari tempat ini.*_

"Sebelum itu, kami ingin tahu alasan kalian menyekap kami." ujar Sehun.

Terdengar suara chipmunk yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 _*Kalian hanya berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah. Kami adalah fujoshi yang mengincar pemuda-pemuda untuk melakukan seks. Karena menyaksikan seks secara live itu yang terbaik. Ha..ha..ha...*_

Luhan tak dapat menahan mulutnya untuk menganga lebar. Ternyata alasan mereka diculik bukan karena uang maupun dendam. Tapi karena seks?

Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Dasar orang gila!"

"Benar, orang gila." Ucap Luhan setuju. Baru kali ini ia sependapat dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu. Eh, maksudnya, 'mantan' musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Naik ke punggungku, Lu." Sehun berjongkok membelakangi Luhan.

"Hah?"

"Kau pasti akan sulit berjalan. Ayo naik ke punggungku." Ulang Sehun.

Luhan menurut. Tubuhnya memang terasa sakit sekali. Ia pun segera naik ke punggung Sehun setelah memakai tas ranselnya. Sementara Sehun menggendong tas ranselnya di depan dada.

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Luhan di punggungnya. Saat berada di luar, mereka baru menyadari bahwa mereka berada di tengah-tengah hutan. Namun, peta yang terselip di tas Sehun memudahkan mereka mencari jalan keluar.

...

...

...

Luhan berlari kencang, meninggalkan kelasnya bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, menuju mading sekolah. Siswa berkerumun di sana dengan wajah penasaran, sebagian ada yang lega, ada pula yang sedih, melihat nama mereka dalam deretan hasil ujian sekolah. Luhan yang baru sampai, segera menyingkirkan siswa lain yang menghalangi pandangannya, menuju tepat di depan mading. Dengan nafas yang memburu, ia segera mencari namanya dari urutan paling atas.

Wu Luhan

Oh Sehun

'Yess!' Luhan melompat-lompat kegirangan tanpa sadar. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Wah, sayang sekali, kau peringkat kedua, Hun!" suara cempreng namja berkulit tan bernama Jongin itu segera membuyarkan kegembiraan Luhan. Kalau Jongin ada di sini, berarti...

"Ya, aku tahu." Suara huski yang sangat familiar di telinga Luhan segera membuat kedua mata Luhan melirik melihatnya. Si namja poker face yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu sudah berada tepat di sampingnya dengan ekspresi dingin andalannya. Siswa-siswi yang sedari tadi berkerumun itu segera menyebar, menghindari aura perdebatan kedua orang itu (lagi).

"Mianhe, Sehunna. Tampaknya kau harus ikhlas berada di posisi kedua." Balas Luhan dengan senyum lebar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Luhan tampak sangat manis di matanya.

"Selamat, Lu. Akhirnya kau berhasil mengalahkanku." Ucap Sehun tanpa beban. Luhan menatapnya bingung. Eoh, Sehun bersikap sangat dewasa kali ini. Kedua mata Luhan membulat sempurna saat bibir Sehun mendarat di bibirnya. Semua siswa yang berada di sana menganga tak percaya. Musuh bebuyutan itu sedang berciuman di depan mata mereka. Hal ini harus diabadikan. Mereka pun sibuk menjepret pemandangan itu. Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Luhan meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa memperdulikan kerumunan siswa yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"KYAAAAAA! KAPAN MEREKA PACARAN?!" jerit Baekhyun histeris. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum dalam diam. Eoh, ciuman live itu berhasil membuat pasangan lain di sana ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Ugh. Ini tidak enaknya jadi jomblo. Menyebalkan.

"Bacoooooooooon!" suara familiar itu menyadarkan Baekhyun.

"Pergi sana, Yoda! Aku sedang tidak mau diganggu olehmu!" teriak Baekhyun. Ia segera mengambil langkah seribu menghindari pemuda tinggi dengan telinga lebar seperti peri bernama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kebingungan sendiri melihat perubahan sikap sahabat masa kecil itu.

'Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?'

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Ia kesal. Iri. Cemburu. Ingin juga punya pacar seperti Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Tapi apa daya, sampai saat ini tidak ada pemuda yang mendekatinya karena berpikir Chanyeol adalah pacarnya. Heol, padahal Chanyeol hanya parasit yang selalu menempel padanya kemanapun ia pergi.

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun naik bus. Ia sendiri kali ini. Karena kedua sahabatnya sudah pulang lebih dulu dengan pacar masing-masing. Akibatnya, wajah Baekhyun semakin cemberut dibuatnya.

"Ya! Bacon! Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah pura-pura marah. Baekhyun tidak menanggapi, masih fokus melihat keluar jendela walaupun tidak ada yang menarik di sana.

"Kau tahu, ibuku membelikanku robot gundam baru! Ayo, kita ke rumahku! Kita bisa merakitnya sama-sama!" cerita Chanyeol semangat. Baekhyun hanya mendengarkan dalam diam. Namun, matanya melebar saat melihat tanda 'Selamat Jalan' di pinggir jalan.

"Ya! Yoda! Mau kemana bus ini?!" tanya Baekhyun mulai panik. Chanyeol ikut memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lalui, jalanan yang tampak asing memang. Baekhyun segera menekan bel berkali-kali namun bus itu tidak juga berhenti. Tanpa mereka sadari, dua orang yang duduk di belakang mereka tiba-tiba membekap mulut mereka dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius. Akibatnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melemah dan akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kita... diculik..." suara lemah Chanyeol tertangkap oleh telinga Baekhyun sebelum matanya terpejam.

End-

Hahaha... giliran Baekyeol nih yang diculik *smirk. Tau kan' apa yg akan terjadi pada mereka? Apa perlu dijabarin juga? Entar deh kalo ada Baekyeol shipper yg mau wkwk.

Btw ini ff yang sudah dipost di blog pribadi dengan beberapa skip karena peraturan googl*. Tapi berhubung web ini membolehkan cerita rated M, jadi cerita ini tidak dipotong.

Dan tolong jangan salahkan saya atas cerita absurd, gaje, dan gila di atas. NC-nya juga gak banget, gak hot, atau apalah-apalah. Saya memang amatir -_-

Cerita ini hanya bentuk pelampiasan saya yang sedang rindu pake BANGET sama couple kesayangan saya Sehun & Luhan. *hiks

Thanks for fav, fol, & review :)

See you next time ~ ~


End file.
